To Fly On Rainbow Wings
by Crosioss
Summary: A girl from North America just wants adventure...well..shes about to get it...and a little bit more..
1. Why, When, Where, How

I awoke to darkness....darkness...what....where.....was darkness even anything...was it something...? Was I..  
  
"..hello?"  
  
No...i wasnt...i felt with my hands across the surface i was laying on, it was cold and dirty...stone...i called out again this time a little louder..  
  
" Hello?"  
  
I sat in silence as my own voice echoed around me...I got up on my feet placeing my hands in front of me..hopeing to feel something..anything..cold...it was like the floor..it was also stone...i moved along leaning against the stone wall while feeling ahead with my feet hopeing there was flooring every step of my way..  
  
"..how..."  
  
I stoped a moment to think back trying to remember ho i got here, wherever here was...  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
"..wow"  
  
I shined the flashlite towards the opening of a large cave, the opening was the shape of a dragons mouth...i always loved traveling places others hadnt..and this was perfect...deep in a forest...i rubed my hand along the stone teeth of the dragon.  
  
" i better get a few pictures. "  
  
I removed my digital camera from my backpack pulling out a chocolate powerbar as well. Takeing a couple pictures while stuffing the powerbar into my mouth a slight shimmer caught my eye, I turned towards the cave the direction it came from... it shined  
  
"..wha."  
  
My curiosity getting the best of me my feet began to walk into the opening of the cave and turning my flashlight on bright.  
  
*drip*  
  
water....water was somewhe-  
  
*Splash*  
  
"Aw dangit!!"  
  
I crawled to the other side of the deep pool trying to ring the water out of my cloths then it caught my eye again, but this time brighter..  
  
"well...im not comeing in here and getting soaked just to walk back out.."  
  
So i continued walking towards the shimmering light it getting brighter and brighter as i walked closer...  
  
*flash*  
  
I covered my eyes quickly shielding them from the light, slowly trying to see what it was, with my eyes i saw the most beutifull sight, i had entered an entirely diffrent room...the stone walls were covered in diamonds to sapphires..but one caught my eye in the center...it was in the shape a a giant winged dragon...all colors made from every gem possible...loveing shiny things as much as me i stupidly reached out touching its head feeling the smooth texture...i froze  
  
"...h...h...help...."  
  
I could barely speak, frozen in my possion i could do nothing but watch as my hand faded away, following the rest of my body and a bright lite...it did not harm my eyes...my eyes....my eyes were gone...where was i...what was i.....i could not speak..i had no mouth..yet...i had thought...my soul was yet alive somewhere i did not know...then it all turned black and my thoughts even froze for the moment..  
  
*end FlashBack*  
  
"..why was I so stupid..i just HAD to touch it didnt i...great now im talkin to myself..."  
  
Well...at least i could talk now...i squinted as a sudden light pierced into my eyes from a small opening ahead...i walked and reached up pulling loose dirt and rock and...sand..from the opening until there was an opening big enough for me to crawl through..  
  
I had cover my eyes for a while not use to the light, finnaly being able to i looked at my surroundings studying them...sand...and more sand...there was nothing...except..  
  
"a helicopter..?"  
  
I looked at the helicopter flying low above me, finnaly my mind snaping to reality i jumped up waveing my hands, my backpack and whatever i had hopeing whoever it was would see me..  
  
"HEEELLLPPPP!!! PLEASE DOWN HERE!!!"  
  
The helicopter started to lower itself to where i could make out the letters KC on the side...when it landed the doors opened and a young blue eyed teen steped out...i couldnt belive it...i was dreaming..it had to be...this couldnt all be real...there was just no way!  
  
"...Seto Kaiba..."  
  
Kaiba:..yes....how do u know my name?  
  
" um...well....everyone knows?..right?"  
  
I scratched the back of my head nervously repeating to myself, its just a dream, its just a dream, relax relax...  
  
Kaiba: I would doubt everyone here in egypt would know my name.  
  
" Egypt..?  
  
Kaiba: yes...Egypt, now what are you doing out here...all....  
  
He stoped looking at my dumbfounded look and just signaled me to following him into the chopper..i followed him sitting down in the back leather seat...i much rather follow him then stay in just sand...  
  
"..so...i guess um...you heard me screaming for help.."  
  
Kaiba: No actually, I would of missed you totally and went on if you didnt have that pendant on.  
  
" pen...dant...?"  
  
I looked down seeing a crystall surrounded by silver and gold metale stringing connected to a fine string around my neck..the crystal was the same color as the Dragon statue i touched befor comeing here..  
  
I yawned my eyes starting to close on me...i had walked through that forest along time...and who knows how long in the dark tunnel...whereever kaiba was going i just hoped it was out of Egypt...but....one main question in my head...how the heck was i put into a anime cartoon...".how.....why.........where........when.." i drifted into a deep sleep leaning against the back of the seat...sleeping as the helicopter flew over an ocean towards a city...Domino...City... 


	2. Domino City

I awoke to the thud of the chopper landing, i stood up rubing my eyes trying to get a better view of where i was.  
  
"Domino City..."  
  
Kaiba: You know a awfull lot for someone who was in Egypt..  
  
"well...i don't live there...i.."  
  
He looked at me with a slight confused look on his face. Steping out of the Helicopter i looked over to the side of the building to look down to the large city, being as clumsy as i was i started to slip and lean over the side until a hand grabed onto my arm pulling me up back to my balance.  
  
Kaiba: Being as clumsy as you are I'm even suprised you were alive when i found you.  
  
I had to agree with him. I had always been a little clumsy..lazy..spending all my time on my computer..  
  
"..sorry..I just.."  
  
Kaiba: And learn to talk a little more, You will never get anywhere talking how you are.  
  
I sighed and followed him as he entered the Elevator door, he punched the button for the first floor, I fell backwards on my butt when it started down.  
  
I saw Kaiba place his hand on his forhead with a slight annoyed look.., standing back up the elevator doors opened to a giant statue placed in the middle of a fountain with water flowing out of its mouth.  
  
" nice blue eyes statue..."  
  
Kaiba: hm?...now if you know what the blue eyes white dragon is I highly doubt you are from Egypt  
  
"..im not.."  
  
Kaiba: then where are you from..?  
  
"..I.."  
  
I was interupted by a young black haired boy yelling kaibas first name and running towards us.It was Mokuba, Kaibas little brother.   
  
Mokuba: Big brother Big brother!!!!!! your back ur back!!!!!!  
  
I watched the touching family reunion as Kaiba handed Mokuba a a new duel monsters card.  
  
Mokuba: Awsome!!! thanx Seto!  
  
Kaiba: No problem kiddo..  
  
Kaiba stood back up and turned to me as mokuba ran off to another elevator. I looked up To him with a slight smile on my face.  
  
"...what card did you get mokuba?"  
  
Kaiba: Just a Neko Mane King, a weak monster, but he seemed to had wanted it so bad i decided to get it for him..  
  
" I see, the card must be rare here.."  
  
Kaiba: and alot easier to get in Egypt...., anyway..now that i brought you here what are you going to do..?  
  
"..um..."  
  
Kaiba: I can get you a map if you like..  
  
Why was Kaiba being so nice to me...i know that in the show He was always well...Kaiba...Tough, and cold hearted..  
  
" no thanx..i know my wau around belive it or not..."  
  
I started to walk off but he told me to wait and handed me a small card. I read it and said KC the same as on his chopper, Kaiba Corp.  
  
Kaiba: Just so if you don't know your way around...and get lost call me. Im usally in the office all day.   
  
"...thanx.."  
  
I stuck the card into my backpack i was still wearing and countinued to walk out of the building studying the beuty of the blue eyes white dragon statue in the middle of the fountain as i walked by it. When finnaly out of the building i had to look up to even come near to seeing the tops of the buildings. Domino City was alot larger than i thought and alot more streets, I did'nt reconize anything around me at all, i probly would get lost but i was stubborn and continued walking down one of the streets.  
  
Millions of people walked by me every second is i walked further down the street, I stoped at the sound of Jinzo a duel monster name, pushing myself through the crowd i was finnaly able to see what was going on.  
  
It was a Duel, and it was Espa Roba vs. Joey Wheeler, i knew instantly i was in the time of battle city, i also knew that Joey would win but i decided to keep my mouth shut so i would'nt mess anything that was suppose to happen up...i was sure i already had probely....which made me go into deeper thought...how was i suppose to get home...what was the deal with the pendant around my neck...The pendant!  
  
I looked down to make sure it was still around my neck, luckily it was, i looked at it closer, every color and the perfect smoothness was exactly the same as the statue i touched, the crystall was in the shape of a claw, a dragons claw...If i were to ever get home i had to protect this thing with my life, if the statue brought me here then the claw surely could take me back..but how. 


End file.
